


J'Ouvert

by violetpeche



Series: Yes I'm Changing [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetpeche/pseuds/violetpeche
Summary: It takes Jaehyun five years to wake up this morning.Or, at the very least, he was sure itfeltlike five years since he was sat upright. He thinks he knows exactly what the Tin Man was going through inWizard of Oz. Oh god. How awful. He’s so luck Dorothy found him.Wow.





	J'Ouvert

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4/20, y'all! Just a wee drabble for you all. Uhhhhhh literally started writing this at 3am because I finished reading [pinkwinwin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531226)'s 4/20 fic, dozed off for 20 minutes, and woke up with this idea. Huge thanks for the title and being an endless inspiration!
> 
> Warning for recreational drug use - WEED ! Be responsible, etc. disclaimers etc.
> 
> Completely unbeta'd AND I am sleep deprived - crossing my fingers there aren't any glaring spelling errors.

It takes Jaehyun five years to wake up this morning.

Or, at the very least, he was sure it _felt_ like five years since he was sat upright. He thinks he knows exactly what the Tin Man was going through in _Wizard of Oz_. Oh god. How awful. He’s so luck Dorothy found him. 

_Wow._

He spends three weeks turning his head to his left, neck cricking and popping to squint over at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

“Sh–” he starts to say, but his tongue falls out of his mouth and his throat feels like it’s lined with lavender dryer sheets. According to the clock, which reads 10:48am, Jaehyun has been entombed in the room of his Airbnb for just technically over nine hours, not five years, which should have been enough time for his body to metabolize everything he and Johnny ingested on the first full day of the festival. Technically. Surely.

Jaehyun remembers an experiment he did in the eighth grade where he soaked chicken bones in different liquids for a month, then presented the results. The chicken bones that soaked in white vinegar turned rubbery, flimsy, and he was fascinated flopping them around in the kitchen and showing their newfound flexibility off to his schoolmates.

Now, at 22 years old, he’s haunted by this recollection because he’s almost certain his innards have been liquefied, turned to gooey ash. What if he drank some potent dose of white vinegar that got into his bloodstream? His entire skeleton’s softened overnight, and now he’s a bowl of Jello encased in human skin. 

What the _fuck_. The fact he’s convincing himself he’s a vessel of gelatinous soylent green is _so_ fucked up. Will he ever be able to move again?

“Dude.”

Yeah, _dude_. That’s all he can say about this right now. _Dude_. Wait–

“Jaehyun?”

That’s his name, and he doesn’t usually refer to himself by name all that often when he’s thinking–

He feels a light pressure tapping at his shoulder, and suddenly Jaehyun’s eyes fly wide open to stare at the ceiling.

“Yes,” he whispers back to this faceless, celestial entity, testing the word on his tongue. He isn’t sure if the other voice is real, and if it is, are they really talking to him? Why him of all people? Is he going to be responsible to relay a message?

“You awake?” it asks again.

Jaehyun swallows a hard lump in his throat, the dryness getting stickier as he tries to claw away at the metaphorical cobwebs clouding his judgement at the moment. He confirms with an internal nod. If the celestial being is inside his head, they’ll know what he means. He offers a small “mmm,” just in case he wasn’t as forceful with his movements for them to sense.

“Fuck. I’m still fucked up. Are you?”

Jaehyun sees a small movement out of the corner of his eye, heart pounding hard, but _slow_ , like each throb is a wave of excitement washing over himself. Then there are light strokes brushing the hair away from his forehead. The action makes Jaehyun’s toes tingle – which reminds him to give them a wiggle, and thankfully they’re still there. There are parts of his body that don’t feel like they’re still here, rooted on this earth, and to be quite honest, he wonders if he went too hard on the first day of the festival to be feeling this way. 

Wait – the _festival_. Of all festivals. The festival of the year!

“Johnny?” he asks.

“Yeah.”

Oh, thank _god_. Jaehyun wasn’t dying or the next messiah. It was just Johnny talking to him. He’s starting to gain feeling in his ankles.

Jaehyun turns his face to see Johnny sprawled on the other side of the bed, rays of morning light like a halo illuminating his figure. Maybe Johnny is a celestial power – he looks radiant under these circumstances. Just three days under the California sun has brought out a spray of freckles across the bridge of his nose, despite Jaehyun insisting he wear a hat and constantly re-applying suncream on both of their faces every 45 minutes. Johnny’s hair is tousled in every coordinate, with a generous swoop facing Northwest, covering up most of his left eyebrow. He forgot to take out his dangling cross earring from his left earlobe, and the crystals catch the late-morning sun, blue flares occasionally blinding Jaehyun.

“I can’t feel my face,” Jaehyun says.

Johnny cracks a huge smile, and Jaehyun’s impressed he can move his face so quickly. It’s taking Jaehyun much longer to imprint delight in his face right now with the feeling of a bag of bricks weighing down his shoulders.

But Johnny’s smile is full, his entire face scrunches up, eyes nearly closed as he lets out a rumbling laugh. Jaehyun wants to laugh with him so badly, but he genuinely can’t make the effort to even try beyond cracking half a smile. Jaehyun _swears_ he can feel the bed shake from his chuckles.

“I can’t believe I’m still high,” Johnny says. “What the fuck?”

It shouldn’t be a surprise: he and Johnny spent the day sampling craft beers, and on a whim crossed paths with a long-haired dude wearing well-worn Birkenstocks and socks with a Pyrex dish full of brownies just outside the exit of the venue on their way out from the first day. Johnny was the one who approached him and slipped him the $5 for a huge chunk of his edible delights. They split the brownie while waiting for an Uber to roll up and take them back to their Airbnb apartment, and the effects _started_ to hit about two hours after they licked their fingers clean.

Jaehyun goes back to staring at the ceiling. “Same,” he says. There’s too much happening on Johnny’s side of the bed _and_ in his brain this morning. He wishes they were staying at hotel so he could order room service.

“And we have brunch in less than an hour.”

“Brunch?” Jaehyun asks.

He hears Johnny throw the duvet away from him and feels his side of the bed dip. “With my parents.”

That’s right: Johnny’s parents have a vacation home in Palm Springs and decided to prolong their winter stay into April so they could their baby boy while he was in town for the music festival. Johnny accepted their invitation to a fancy brunch reservation in Rancho Mirage – how could they turn down the prospect of a free meal when they’re going to spend the rest of their day guzzling water, beer, and whatever Whole Foods approved food vendors the festival was trucking in this year.

Jaehyun’s blood drains, and from where in his body? He’ll never know, at least not now, _definitely_. He already can’t feel bits of his body, but he does know he feels like his gelatinous gizzards are now like they’re encased in ice-cold anxiety.

“Oh, fuck,” Jaehyun whispers. He completely forgot about this little part of the trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this was totally inspired by an experience I had a few years ago. I bought an edible from a friendly bohemian lady on the sidewalk at the end of the first day of a music festival for $5. I split it with my friend before we got in an Uber, I slept good, but woke up high as shit. I was still high for like, most of the second day, too. Whatever magic that woman was working in her kitchen was incredible.
> 
> Aaaaanyway.... be responsible if you have edibles. Take it easy and don't fucking buy them from strangers!
> 
> And if it wasn't obvious, the festival I'm alluding to here is Coachella.
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/johntographique) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/violetpeche)


End file.
